


Accidental Prostitution

by Danagirl623



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Afternoon delight, Boyfriends, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danagirl623/pseuds/Danagirl623
Summary: Oliver wants lunch, and Barry brings it.





	Accidental Prostitution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dick_Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dick_Boy/gifts).



Oliver Queen was stuck in another boring meeting with the useless Queen Consolidated board. They talked around him and over him, but never to him. No,  _ to him _ would have been too much. He discreetly flipped his phone over, and sent a text message.

 

_ Hey, B.A., Can you bring me Big Belly Burger? I’m so hungry. O.Q. _

 

Oliver lifted his head up, and pulled his cell phone closer. He placed his dominant hand on it to wait for the buzz that told him Barry Allen was responding. Oliver looked around the room, and pretended to follow the conversation. 

 

Until he felt a buzz under his palm. He switched his hand to the side, so he could read it. 

 

_ Hey Ollie! I don’t have lunch until noon. Can you make it until then? B.A. _

 

Quietly he tapped back, realizing that the meeting was drawing to an end, quickly. 

 

_ Are you going to hand deliver it? O.Q. _

 

_ …. Yes? B.A.  _

 

_ Wait! Did you just ask me to abuse the Speed Force to bring you a burger? B.A. _

 

_ Of course I did. Does that shock you? ;) O.Q. _

 

Oliver covered his phone again, with a compliant smile on his face.  

 

The meeting broke up, and Oliver glanced at his personal assistant who shook her head no so he left the conference room. As soon as he was out of earshot of the board, he called the man he had been texting.

 

“Hello?”

 

A single word from the gorgeous brunet man made Oliver grin from ear to ear.  “Well, hello, Mr. Allen. How’s your day going?”

 

“Oh, Mr. Queen. Hello,” Barry greeted cheerfully, if not a bit awkwardly. “I wasn’t expecting to hear from you until this weekend.”

 

“I got hungry.”

 

“Hungry?” Barry asked, curiously. “Isn’t there places to eat in Starling?”

 

“For Big Belly Burger. Do you remember my order?” 

 

“Yes, I do, but Oli-” Barry cleared his throat, lowered his voice, and said, “Mr. Queen, but what you’re asking me to do is absurd! I can’t abuse the Speed Force on your whim-”

 

Oliver chuckled, darkly, “Yes you can. I’ll make it worth your while.” 

 

“W-wo- How do you mean, Mr. Queen?”

 

“Big Belly Burgers are my  _ favorite _ treat.” Oliver said in a way that made anyone listening think he wasn’t talking about burgers. “See you at 12:15!”

  
  


Oliver glanced at the clock, and nodded to his personal assistant. “Mr. Queen, please, come with me. The Flash is here to see you.”

 

Oliver looked annoyed for just a second, then glanced at the other men at the table. “Ok, gentleman, don’t have too fun without me. I do have a lunch meeting I need to go to. If you all will excuse me.” He nodded tersely, then disappeared out the board room. He hustled back to his office, where Barry was waiting, already digging through the bag for lunch. 

 

Oliver took a moment to study the speedster’s muscular back. He longed to reach out and touch it, but knew better than to spook him. 

 

“Hey, B.A.!” Oliver greeted him, cheerfully; a bit louder than normal before he stepped into the office and shut the door. He locked it behind him and adjusted the blinds so they were closed. 

 

Oliver stayed standing by the door, tensely waiting. 

 

“Hey, Ollie, so I think I got your order right-” Barry finally glanced behind him to see Oliver’s reaction. Barry put the burger down, and went over to touch Oliver gently on the arm. “Hey, if today’s a black day, I can stay. We can-”

 

“A black day? Mmm… No.” Oliver was lost in thought, but tried to look up anyway. Barry’s dark intense eyes were studying Oliver, who didn’t try to pull away. 

 

For the first time in Oliver’s life, he wished he had Speed Force.  

 

Finally, he acted, simultaneously hugging Barry and pushing him back against the door. Oliver’s lips found Barry’s before words could spill out. Barry’s hands wrapped around Oliver’s face of their own accord. 

 

At first Barry thought about phasing through him and asking him ‘What the hell, Oliver?’ but then he felt Oliver’s hand brush his emerging hardon and he moaned. Barry felt Oliver’s hand fumble with his belt, and he pressed his hands against Oliver’s. “What  _ are _ you doing?”

 

“I told you, I’m  _ starving, _ ” Oliver teased, before he went back to opening Barry’s pants. Finally they were open enough, and he pulled the zipper down. Oliver’s hand reached in the hole at the front of his boxers, and brushed his fingers against Barry’s cock. 

 

A moan escaped Barry’s lips, before Oliver’s mouth captured it again. They kissed like starving men at a feast. Oliver broke the kiss, and quietly lowered himself onto his knees. Barry shimmed his jeans down his hips a bit more, before Oliver’s pink tongue darted out to taste Barry’s engorged head. 

 

Barry grabbed two handfuls of Oliver’s hair, and bucked up into Oliver’s mouth. Eagerly Oliver opened his mouth, and accepted Barry’s hard cock.  Barry’s hips moved in and out at a steady pace, Oliver doing his best to stay still. 

 

“Can you handle deeper, Ollie?”  Barry asked, in a lust filled voice.

 

Oliver nodded his head, as Barry pressed his hard cock in deeper. Oliver could feel it at the back of his throat, and he sucked as hard as he could. Barry groaned, and slid his hips back just a bit. Oliver gulped in air, and savored it because Barry’s dick was moving in his mouth again. Fast movements, easy glide of cock, hard sucks added together to have Barry on edge. 

 

Oliver pulled his mouth off Barry’s cock, and asked in a hoarse voice, “Please come in my mouth. I’ll swallow it all down.”

 

Barry chewed his lip in thought. He nodded briefly, before he went back to face fucking Oliver. Oliver for his part, stayed as still as possible while maintaining eye contact with Barry. 

 

“I’m going to come-”  Barry tried to warn Oliver, as his orgasm hit. It was like stars colliding behind his tightly squeezed eyes, as he panted himself through it. For Oliver, he took all the load he could before some of it spilled out of his overfull mouth. He forced himself to swallow what he could, and hoped the excess didn’t land on his shirt. 

 

Oliver pulled off Barry’s softened cock, and tucked it away. He leaned back, and made eye contact with his hazy sweetheart. Oliver made a show of licking the come off his lips and chin while watching Barry watch him. He zipped up Barry’s jeans, and placed a sweet kiss on the outside of Barry’s jeans. 

 

Oliver stood up, and grinned at Barry. “I’m starving. What’s for lunch?”

 

“Uh, um.” Barry said, his brain trying to catch up. “I brought your favorite-”

 

“I know you did. I just had it. Now, what’s for lunch?”

 

“Burgers.” Barry said, dumbly; still stuck in the happy haze of orgasm. 

 

“Oh, yum. Let’s eat.”

 

“I- Uh, yeah. Let’s do this.” Barry said, finally snapping out of it. He sat down across the desk from Oliver, and divided up the food.  He took a bite of french fries before he said, “That was a dirty trick you pulled, Oliver Queen.”

 

“I just missed my boyfriend and I was hungry.” Oliver shrugged, then smiled. “You have all this Speed Force just laying around. I thought you could put it to good use.”

 

Barry smiled, then leaned over the desk for a kiss. Oliver leaned in, and just before he kissed him, “Thanks for my treat.” Barry just smiled and kissed his boyfriend.

 

“You’re welcome, Ollie.” 

  
  
  



End file.
